


In plain sight

by AdultDiversion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultDiversion/pseuds/AdultDiversion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus discovers the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In plain sight

As they turn onto their street, almost home, a neighboring townhouse cuts into Remus’ view. He’s passed it more times than he can count, and never before has he registered how the façade is painted in a bright fucking _orange_ : luminous and warm, and entirely out of place among the dusky teals and seafoam greens of the block.

Remus turns to Sirius, pointing an accusatory finger at the building.

 “It’s bloody _orange_!”

“What on earth are you on about?” Sirius scoffs, laughs. “You never noticed?” 

“Did they paint it just now?” 

“It was _always_ orange, Moony.”

Remus chews his bottom lip, fishing deep into his pockets for a set of keys that aren’t there. 

“Sod it, I’ll get the door,” Sirius says, placing bags of take-home curry on their porch, his smile narrow and smug. “Anally retentive _and_ legally blind, too, now. You baffle me, really, you do.”

Remus sighs, bracing against the heavy door, and lets Sirius pass inside. 

“ _One_ building I missed, and now I’m legally blind. Bit harsh, don’t you think?”

Sirius sets the curry aside, and closes the door behind them, wringing off his coat.

“You almost weaved into traffic a mere hour back, when you were staring at that pigeon.”

“Its wing was broken --”

“And you left these…” Sirius reaches towards the clothes rack, fingers jangling a familiar set of keys at eye-level, “behind, in plain sight, one would argue.”

There is a playful lilt in Sirius’ voice, eyes jetting black, and Remus has to laugh.

“Now, that’s _three_ things.” Sirius tosses the keys onto their dresser, and rests the palm of his throwing hand against the door. One fluid motion, effectively boxing Remus in, and Sirius isn’t smiling anymore.

 

“Then, there’s the obvious fourth.”

 

Sirius' lips are cool and full and firm, like the flesh of a tangy fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](http://joblesshumanitiesmajor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
